


Give You A Treat

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Series: hanukkah prompt fills [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hanukkah, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Bellamy sighed, rubbing his face with the back of his hand as he replied, “I may have freaked out and told Bubbe that we’re dating.”“Yes, we have already established this Bellamy,” Clarke said, sounding exasperated, “what I don’t understand is why me?”or Bellamy asks Clarke to be his girlfriend for the first night of Hanukkah and real feelings complicate everything





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fake Dating AU- Character A is tired of being pestered by family to bring home Nice Jewish Significant Other, and blurts out that they have a partner, and says it’s their best friend/co-worker/etc Character B. A convinces B to come home and pretend to be their partner to the family.

Bellamy Blake was frustrated. This was the first Hanukkah is nearly three years that he’d get to spend with his sister but it couldn’t be a normal Hanukkah because _ no _ , his sister had to be bringing home a guy and not just any guy, a nice half- _ Jewish _ guy.  

This meant he’d been spending hours with his Bubbe telling him, “Bellamy Samuel Blake, why can’t you bring over a Jewish girlfriend? I won’t be around forever and I just want you to be happy, darling.”

Last night, he’d finally exploded and lied his ass off, telling his Bubbe that, “I am bringing someone with me this year. Her name is Clarke and she’s my girlfriend.”

“That does not sound like a Jewish name, Bellamy. I hope she’s at least half Jewish like your sister’s boyfriend.” she had replied, sounding very disappointed in him and he couldn’t stand her being upset with him so he lied through his teeth telling her that yes, Clarke was half - Jewish. 

Clarke would go along with this, she dragged him as her date to several of her mom’s stuffy work parties so she owed him. 

He was on his way to work when he got a text from Clarke, nearly running late.

**CGriffs:** Bell, why in the world did your sister just text me saying how excited she is to see me and that’s she very happy we pulled our heads out of asses????????

**Nerd:** oh fuck. I was going to tell you when I got to the station but apparently Bubbe already told O.

**CGriffs:** Told Octavia what? Bellamy….

**Nerd:** I may have lied and told Bubbe that youweredatingmeandthatyouarepartlyjewish

**CGriffs:** BELLAMY SAMUEL BLAKE. WHY??

**Nerd:** you have met my Bubbe right? 

**CGriffs:** Good point. So what I am doing as your “girlfriend”?

**Nerd:** I’m at the station, let me just call you.

**CGriffs:** Ready and waiting

 

Bellamy walked, hand near the call button as Clarke’s face peered up at him. It was a stupid photo of Clarke, hair in her face and her tongue sticking out. He’d captured the photo after she’d just won an argument against him when they were drunk a few months. It was one of his favorites and he was so focused on the picture that he nearly walked into Miller’s desk.

“Hey Blake, you trying to figure out if you want to call Clarke? Dude, just call her so I can tell you about the weekend plans!” Miller yelled out as Bellamy sat down at his desk, putting his feet up and spinning the chair slightly so he could glare at his partner. He sighed for a second before pressing the call button.

Clarke picked up almost immediately, saying, “Ok, Bellamy, explain why I just got an email from your grandmother saying that she’s very glad that I’ll be at Hanukkah with you all.

Bellamy sighed, rubbing his face with the back of his hand as he replied, “I may have freaked out and told Bubbe that we’re dating.”

“Yes, we have already established this Bellamy,” Clarke said, sounding exasperated, “what I don’t understand is why me?”

“Why you? Clarke, you’re my best friend and more than you do owe me because I’ve done some seriously crazy shit for you.” Bellamy responded, laughing as he remembered the time in high school when he’d snuck Clarke out of her house and they’d gotten drunk and gone to a karaoke bar after she’d found out about Finn.

“Ok, yeah, good point and I owe because I dragged to all my mom’s work parties which for some god forsaken reason, you find enjoyable.” Clarke grumbled. Bellamy could just picture her incredulous expression as she admitted this. She could never understand that Bellamy never had connections the way she had and getting a chance to rub elbows with the wealthy of their town was a brilliant opportunity and one he was going to use.

“So, I’ll pick you up at 5:30 tonight and make sure you’re wearing something nice. And Clarke, thanks.” Bellamy ended the call, noticing how Miller was trying to get his attention.

“What is it, Nate?” Bellamy asked, setting his phone on a pile of paperwork. 

“Number one, holiday hours are the best right? I’m picking Bryan up from the farmer’s market and we’re going up to the cabin this weekend.” Nate said, grinning at the picture of his boyfriend at his desk. Bellamy had a picture of the group of their crazy friends at the cabin Nate was talking about on his desk, in it Clarke was resting against his chest, head thrown back in laughter at something Raven had said. 

“They really are. Wait, are you asking Bry to marry you? I remember you saying something about how if they didn’t give us this weekend off you’d go into Chief Kane and beg and barter with him.” Bellamy responded, grinning at his partner. 

“Yes, I am asking my boyfriend to marry me.” Nate confirmed, sappy smile lighting up his face, as he accepted Bellamy’s high five, “But what about you? Dude, did I hear correctly that you are finally going out with Clarke? Man, Finally!”

“Ugh, why does everyone want me and Clarke to date?” Bellamy griped, “Nah, it’s the same as her asking me to her mom’s parties. It’s just convenient and people believe it and it’s my grandmother, it has to be believable.

“Oh you poor idiot. Blake, you know that you’re in love with her. Please tell me that has least gotten through your thick skull.” Miller laughed, smug grin lighting his features.

Bellamy just raised an eyebrow before saying, “What did you actually call me over for, Miller? Does Chief have a job for us or something?”

“Nope, I thought he did but he didn’t.” Miller responded, chuckling a little.

“Ok, man, ok.” Bellamy said, moving back to sit at his desk and glancing at his phone which kept buzzing with text notifications.

As he scrolled through the texts, he noticed several from Raven clearly mocking him about Clarke, a few from Octavia about the plans for the next few days and one from Clarke. He clicked on the text.

**CGriffs:** Would it be odd if I wore red because I was thinking of wearing this dress?

Attached was a picture of a sleeveless red dress, with an open back and ruffled skirt. 

Bellamy felt all the blood in his body rush south as he pictured Clarke wearing the dress. He could picture how it accentuated all the natural parts of her beautiful body and he nearly groaned aloud. Then he frowned as he remembered why he could picture her looking like a vision in red. The dress was one Clarke had planned on wearing to an event celebrating her ex girlfriend, Lexa. But Lexa had broken it off with her via phone call four hours before the event and instead of helping Clarke get ready, Raven had called him, panicking over the now sobbing blonde. Clarke had never worn the dress, as far as Bellamy knew it had been hanging in her closet for several months. He was touched that she’d wear for their fake date.

**Nerd:** Yeah, go ahead. I know you’ll look amazing!

**CGriffs:** Thanks. See you tonight!!

Bellamy sighed, sliding his phone into his desk knowing that it would be a long 9 hours.

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy went home, showered and as he’s shaving he debated sending Clarke a pic of him, saying going like this btw

He had after all, done that very thing when Clarke had dragged to an event two days after his mom died and he had zero fucks left to give. He hadn’t actually gone naked and with his beard covered in shaving cream but he had gone to a fancy dinner party in jeans and a ratty band t-shirt. Clarke’s response upon seeing had been to cackle at the looks he was getting and then hit on him.

Her exact quote had gone, “I would have preferred the picture but you know, we can still make music on my sheets.”

He’d cracked up at that and responded with, “Well  you realize, Clarke, everyone names their instruments. Want to name mine?”

And then they were off tossing puns and musical pick up lines at each other for the rest of night. He was pretty sure that Diana Sydney had heard him make a really naughty one at Clarke because that women could not look him in the eye for the rest of the event. It was one of the best nights of that month and it was a key reason he felt comfortable asking Clarke to come with him tonight, she knew how to make the awkward fun and the awful enjoyable. 

But this, this was something that mattered. He wanted to treat it like it was real and not a joke so the text just stayed in his mind.

He finished getting ready, putting on an navy blue button down and black slacks before he began debating putting his stud in his left ear. He knew that Clarke loved it, Octavia didn’t know about it and his bubbe only barely tolerated it so in the end he decided that he should just wear it because  _ Clarke _ .

He glanced at clock and saw that it read 5:10 pm, he had about 20 minutes to get to Clarke before he was late and he realized that he needed to get her a gift. He’d look like a total ass at his Bubbe’s if he didn’t show up with something for his girlfriend. His lip twisted up into a smile at that word, his girlfriend, for one night Clarke was  _ his _ . And though he had a gift for her, it was a gift that he’d almost bought as more of a joke then in sincerity because the group was celebrating Christmas eve together and doing a secret santa exchange like they always did.

He glanced around trying to see if he’d gotten her something last year after her and Lexa had broken up and he gotten drunk nearly every night and tried to put away how much he burned for her. He remembered that one night he’d been completely wasted and gone to a jewelry shop and bought her a bracelet. He smiled to himself as he saw the silver shining out from near where his watch rested.

“There you are.” He muttered, slipping the necklace into a gift bag and grabbing his keys before he headed the door to his old beat up truck

He slid in, turning the radio on as he began the short and well known drive to the Griffin house. As he pulled to a stop at the red line the song shifted from Christmas music, tiresome and almost angering, to surprisingly enough, One Dance by Drake. He grinned, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he jammed out to the familiar beat. He pulled into the driveway, decorated with christmas lights and a large christmas tree was visible behind the curtains, he thanked god that he was picking Clarke up in that moment. 

He opened the car door just as he heard the DJ’s voice floating from the radio, saying, “That was a request from Raven who sends that song to her friend because she knows how much he hates Christmas music and he deserves a break, her words not mine. I feel for that guy but I don’t know hating Christmas music seems..”

Bellamy frowned, slamming the door shut and walking up and ringing the doorbell. It was Chief Kane, who he knew was dating Clarke’s mom but who he’d never seen at the Griffins before, so now that was real, who opened the door. 

“Come to steal Clarke away from us for the night, Blake?” Chief teased, a smile on his face as he ushered Bellamy into the open entryway.

“Yes, Sir.” Bellamy muttered, scuffing his shoe against the wood floor. He never really felt comfortable in the Griffin household unless he was with Clarke. While Raven absolutely adored Abby Griffin, he always felt like a poor substitute. Even though he knew intellectually that Abby Griffin liked and respected him, he could never get over the feeling of judgement in her eyes when she looked at him.

Those thoughts were wiped from his mind the minute Clarke came into view, walking down the stairs. He nearly stopped breathing when she walked up to him. Clarke was a vision, a delectable, incredible _goddess_ who didn’t realize that her grin rendered him utterly speechless.

Clarke looked at him and the way she was looking, like he was Adonis brought to life, caused Bellamy to tear his gaze away from her. If she continued looking at him like she wanted him to give her the world, no, more than that like just by existing he already had, he wouldn’t be held responsible for his actions. 

“You look absolutely beautiful.” He breathed out and she giggled, Clarke Griffin honest to god, giggled.

Clarke never giggled, laughed sure, but giggling. He knew from watching her flirt at bars that Clarke giggling meant she was embarrassed by how much she wanted to kiss a person.

“Ok, Griffin, I get it, I look fuckable.” Bellamy teased, a smirk on his face as he winked at her and just like that they were back to normal as she socked him in the arm. They both left her house cracking up.

As they drove, Bellamy couldn’t help but keep looking over at Clarke, wanting to marvel at how beautiful she looked, the starlight illuminating her hair as she sang along to the song playing on the radio. She just looked so happy and Bellamy almost wanted to snap a photo, to keep the memory in his mind for ever, that he was the one to make her look this incredible.

The two of them strode up to Bellamy’s Bubbe house, with the doorbell and then Clarke noticed the mezuzah on the door, grinning as she rung the doorbell. Bellamy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a side hug when he noticed how pleased she was at his family’s pride at being Jewish. He suddenly remembered that she knew from all the long phone conversations during his time at college how hard it is to be Jewish in this day and age.  The door swung open and there stood Octavia Blake, tan and grinning as she flung herself into Bellamy’s arms, nearly causing him to trip as his hands immediately gripped her hair. He set her down and grinned at her, feeling content and fulfilled in a way that he only felt around his younger sister. 

His sister who was the cause of all this ruckus and who smirked at Clarke as she said, “So the two of you finally got together! I want to know everything. God knows that one,” she nods to Bellamy, the two of them still standing in the archway, “has pined for you long enough. You would not believe the amount of times his drunk ass has called me talking about your ‘beautiful lucious hair, how soft your skin in and how much he wants to kiss that smug look off your face whenever you win an argument against him.’ it was disgusting and I’m very glad it’s over.”

“O, just let us in.” Bellamy said, almost pleading her to let them in even if it meant more of this torture.

“Fine, big brother, but you know that Bubbe is going to demand to know how the two of you got together.” Octavia responded as Bellamy caught a whiff of latkes and immediately pushed past his sister into the house.

This was his favorite part of December, the smell of his grandmother’s latkes, the near bruises from his sister’s hugs, the competitiveness as they played dedriel. 

Clarke stode in the doorway, Bellamy observing how she seemed tense and he knew that she felt like she was intruding on a moment. 

He grinned, yelling back over to her, “Oi. Griffin, get in here.”

Bubbe happened to walk in just as he yelled that and swatted him across the head, “You talk to your girlfriend like that Bellamy? Soon, that pretty blonde won’t be here if you continue talking to her like that.”

“Good to see you too, Bubbe.” Bellamy said, wrapping her into a hug and lifting her off the ground for a moment before he added, “and Clarke doesn’t mind, we’ve been best friends for so long that it’d be weird not doing so.”

Bubbe grinned at that, turning to Clarke, who had wandered in and was leaning against the counter,  and pulled her into a quick hug, before saying, “Well, the fact that the two of you are so close speaks very well to the fact that you might give me great grandchildren that I can spoil. Bellamy never let me spoil him, too proud, he is.”

Clarke went scarlet at that, although Bellamy just laughed it off, knowing that while, yes, his grandmother was serious about the great grandchildren, the fact that she commented on the length of their relationship was her way of saying she approved of them.

“Bubbe.” Octavia said, barely keeping the laughter out of his voice, “We should light the Menorah.”

“Oh yes, we should, come, come.” Bubbe said, her blue eyes sparkling behind her grey rims. She went over to the Menorah, with two colorful tall candles in it and held the box of matches out to Bellamy who lit one of the candles and used that to light the one beside it. The Blakes then started to pray, Hebrew spilling from their lips and Clarke glanced over at Lincoln who had his head bowed. Bellamy grasped Octavia’s hand and then ran his other hand against Clarke’s forearm as the blonde bowed her head. 

The Hebrew slowed to a stop and Bubbe looked around the room, grinning at her grandchildren as she said, “Well, let’s eat and then we can open gifts.” Octavia’s disappointed expression had everyone laughing, especially Lincoln who kissed her forehead quickly before they all settled around the dinner table. 

They began to dig in, as both the Blake siblings ate with gusto, barely setting their forks down as they devoured their grandmother’s cooking. The only sound for a few minutes was the clinking of silverware and the smacking of teeth because everyone was eating such delicious homemade food. Bubbe noticed the latkes plate was empty and stood up to go get seconds and that was when Clarke spoke, saying, “This is so good, I haven’t had latkes since I was in eighth grade and Aurora invited me over during the holidays.”

“Do your parents not celebrate?” Lincoln asked, curiosity filling his words.

Clarke shook her head, leaning into Bellamy’s shoulder as she explained, remembering that Bellamy had said she was partly jewish, “Well, my dad, who passed away my junior year of high school, was a non practicing Jew and my mom is a practicing Catholic so I really was only exposed to Catholicism until I met Bellamy in 6th grade, he was in 8th and we spent a lot of that year arguing over stupid stuff.”

“You’ve known each other for nearly 10 years and you only got together recently?” Bubbe asked sounding incredulous before staring at Bellamy and  added, “wait, bubbelah, wasn’t this the same girl you used to pine over for years during college?”

Bellamy blushed, red nearly covering his freckles as he inclined his head, that yes he had been in love with Clarke enough to talk about her with his grandmother for at least three years.

Clarke grinned, poking him in the shoulder as she teased, singing, “you liked me for that long. You love me, you want me to have your babies.”

Bellamy laughed at Clarke before he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, “Well, sweetheart, you said it not me.”

Clarke grinned at him, both of them looking so happy that Octavia had to ask the question that had been on her mind since she heard they were dating, “So, how did the two of you get together?”

Bellamy glanced at Clarke, raising an eyebrow at her and the slight frown that appeared on her features meant that this was a question he was answering.

Bellamy grinned, a fond smile appearing on his face as he spun his long dreamed daydreams into reality, saying, “It was about a month ago and we were all at this bar we frequent with our friends, the Dropship, and Clarke was dancing with Raven and the song turned slow and I just couldn’t stop myself from going up and dancing with her. After about thirty minutes on the dance floor, Clarke dragged me back to our table and I leaned into to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head and I ended up actually kissing her. I pulled back nearly immediately and I felt like pinching myself because Clarke had a look of utter disappointment on her face and then she grabbed me by my shoulders and hauled me back into a kiss.”

“Ok, no more details.” Octavia nearly shouted interrupting Bellamy with a glare, as she shivered dramatically. 

“God, Bell! I do not need hear this.” she complained, “the two of you are already the most affectionate assholes I’ve ever met. I do not to hear anything else”

Clarke let out a delighted laugh at that and Bellamy grinned at his sister, deliberately tucking a strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear and letting his finger linger for a few seconds. 

Bubbe grinned at all of them, clapping her hands as she said, “Alright, I think we’ve all finished eating, for now. So, how about we open presents, hmm?”

“Yes!” Octavia cheered, running to the living room and throwing herself down across the couch as she yelled back, “Get in here, you slowpokes and bring your gifts.”

The other four moved over to the room, each collecting their gifts before they sat down. Bellamy and Octavia were the only ones with three and they both turned as one to Bubbe and handed her their gifts. 

Bubbe grinned, opening the bag that Bellamy gave her and wrapping him into a hug as she spotted the monogrammed pocket watch necklace. 

Clarke grinned as she saw the gift and teased Bellamy, saying, “So you get your love of old things from your grandmother, that does make a lot of sense.”

“Shut up.” Bellamy hissed back, still wrapped in his grandmother’s arms.

Octavia bounced once on her chair, eyes alight with laughter as she watched her brother and his girl. 

“Bubbe, here is my gift. It goes along with Bellamy’s so we wanted you to open his first.” Octavia said once Bellamy moved back to his seat, still smirking at Clarke.

Octavia’s gift was a beautiful glass box to hold Bellamy’s gift in. 

“Aww, thank you sweetheart. It’s beautiful.” Bubbe said, wiping away a tear before pulling Octavia into a similar hug she’d given Bellamy. 

Bellamy grinned, watching his only remaining family hugging it out was a really great Hanukkah present because they hadn’t been together in a while. He turned to Clarke, who nuzzled her head into his arm as she was leaning on the floor and he was sitting on the sofa.  Octavia finally ended the hug and handed Lincoln his present from her, a new pair of hiking boots which got her a kiss. After pulling back from the kiss, Lincoln gave Octavia her present which was a month of lessons at the dojo near her college. 

Clarke turned to Bellamy and he noticed how shy she looked all of sudden, how nervous she seemed as she handed him the gift she’d bought. He slowly opened it and was shocked to see that she had gotten him a beautiful leather bound lined notebook.

Clarke blushed as he ran his fingers over the leather and opened it up to see a quote from Homer inscribed on the first page and underneath it read “Property of Bellamy Blake, this generation’s Homer.”

“Oh, Clarke, this is too much. I can’t. Wow.” Bellamy spluttered staring at the blonde like she held the answers to the universe in her eyes.

Clarke reached over and squeezed his hand, saying softly, “Bellamy, ever since I’ve known you, you’ve loved history. I mean remember that time I went to Greece and I came back with all the booklets from the museums and the ancient places and the look on your face was just utter joy. You are also the most talented writer I knew and you are one of the most fiercest advocates of telling our own stories and I just, I  _ believe _ that you should be the one writing it down.”

“Thank you Clarke, this really means a lot.” Bellamy said, looking at her with such awe and devotion that it nearly undid him, the sheer amount of love he felt for this girl. 

Clarke blushed continuing to hold his hand even as he handed her the present he’d gotten for her, saying, “Here you go.”

He watched as she opened the present, pulling out the bracelet and looking like she wanted to cry. Octavia raised an eyebrow at Clarke’s reaction and asked softly, “Hey, Clarke, what’s wrong? Do I have to kick my brother’s ass already?”

Clarke giggled at the look of fear on Bellamy’s face, wiping her eyes from the tears that had been shed before she explained, “I’m crying because Bellamy gave the most thoughtful gift anyone could have given me. This was a bracelet with a charm that my grandfather made in his youth. It’s the infinity symbol and it means a lot that he remembered because I’m pretty sure the last time I pointed this was the summer before I left for college, so more than three years ago and just wow, Bellamy.” 

She turned to him and threw her around him. Bellamy wrapped an arm around her waist while the other clutched her hair as they buried their faces in each others necks. Finally after several seconds or it could’ve been hours they pulled apart. Bellamy traced Clarke’s cheek and she whispered so quietly that Bellamy could barely hear, “Fuck it.” 

Bellamy was simply staring at her, trying to memorize the way she looked at him, like he was her lifeblood before she leaned in and kissed him. And, oh, it wasn’t the fireworks that Bellamy had suspected it would be when they first kissed, it was just like the world suddenly righted itself. He hadn’t know that the world was spinning on the wrong axis but she kissed him and he knew that everything fell into place. It wasn’t fire, though he felt like he was burning the more she kissed him, what it was, was  _ peace _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from Hanukkah Oh Hannukkah 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @the-ships-to-rule-them-all
> 
> Please comment!!!!!


End file.
